


Neptune Vasilias, Spider-slayer

by sunwukxng



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, SeaMonkeys, SeaMonkeys (RWBY), prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwukxng/pseuds/sunwukxng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cinispetalis said: heard a scream and thought you were getting killed but it was just a spider college au (sea-monkeys?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neptune Vasilias, Spider-slayer

“ _AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!”_

Neptune shot up straight, dashing out of his bed and running across the hall in his tank top and boxer-briefs to the dorm room across from his. He had heard a scream coming from Sun’s dorm, a shrill, high-pitched one that must have been a faunus thing. 

Kicking down the door, baseball bat in hand, Neptune yelled, “ _Sun!”_ , busting through the wreckage and glancing about with worried eyes, sweaty palms readjusting themselves on the wooden weapon. “I’m here, Sun!”

“Neptune!” came Sun’s voice, freaked out and cracking with uncharacteristic fear. “Oh my gosh, NEPTUNE! I’M IN HERE!”

Neptune rushed into the bedroom, eyes sweeping around for the source of danger, only to find a shirtless and boxer-briefs-clad Sun perched on top of the bookcase, planting himself in the furthest corner from…nothing.

The blue-haired boy loosened his grip on his bat, lowering it as he stared at Sun. “Bro…I don’t see anything.”

Sun took a shaking hand off the wall and pointed towards the ground at Neptune’s feet. “T-There!”

Neptune’s gaze lazily followed the trail of the monkey faunus’ finger, spotting an itty bitty spider by the bedstand. Suppressing his instinct to scream and jump up and join Sun’s side on higher, safer ground, he maintained a cool air as he calmly walked over to the spider, raised his bat and crushed it under the tip.

“Geez, dude, I thought you were getting _murdered_ ,” he muttered, gazing back up at his best friend, who eyed the dead spider mistrustfully, not budging from his spot. “Also, aren’t you like…a monkey faunus? Why would a spider scare you?”

Sun glared balefully at him. “Because they’re _evil_ , bro. Pure evil.”

“It’s just a spider.”

“And the plague was just the plague until it got to you. That’s how it gets you.”

Neptune rolled his eyes. “Come down from there, Sun.”

“Not until you flush it away. And burn it.”

“How can I burn something in water?” 

“I don’t know, bro, find a way or I’m not coming down.”

“For Faunus’ sakes,” Neptune swore, before scooping up the spider’s remains, and tossing it in the toilet, rummaging in the washroom’s drawers for a match and light. Finding one, he tossed it in after the toilet, making a big production of striking up a match loudly so Sun would hear him, before slamming the lid shut and flushing the toilet.

“There, the deed’s done,” he said, emerging from the bathroom. He was greeted by a Sun who threw himself into the other’s arm in a grateful hug, drawing back and wrapping his arms around Neptune’s neck, giving him a soft kiss as a reward.

“My hero~” he teased, melding into his boyfriend’s warmth.

Neptune adjusted his goggles on his forehead, a dopey, lovestruck smile on his face. He held onto Sun’s form tightly, musing on how lucky he was in love.


End file.
